Love in the Rain
by Nyago
Summary: TP The Title says it all. Short but sweet! Please Review! (Complete)


I am such a lover for T/P! I had this idea in my mind for a while now, Please I hope you all Enjoy my little T/P.  
Please Review!  
  
"Love in the Rain"  
By: Nyago  
  
It was cloudy day and the Son were in black. Son Goku had just disappeared for this time for good, The Briefs along with Chestnuts came to say their good byes to their friend Goku. Soon it started to rain and everyone got in the C.C building. Bulma tried her best to comfort Chi Chi, while Gohan and Videl sat in each other arms crying. Vegeta was silent and yet still couldn't believe Goku was gone for good. 'Kakarotto you are such an idiot' was all he could think to say to Goku. Yamcha, Tien, Chaouz, and Uubu were quite sitting in the chairs looking around at everyone and feeling pity for the Son family. Satan and Majin Buu were quite for once and never left their sit for a moment. Goten was hug by Marron and Bura, He tried his best not to cry, and Krillin with 18 were holding hands saying good bye to their beloved friend Goku. But Goten, Chi Chi, Gohan nor Videl were suffering more than Pan herself. Lock up in the guestroom and never came out, crying all day since morning and until she left asleep at night.   
  
"Why, Why?!" Chi Chi cry in Bulma chest.  
"He left us again and this time for good" Goten said and Marron and Bura hug him hard.   
"Vegeta where is Trunks?" Bulma ask her husband in the far side corner of the room.  
"I don't know" Vegeta said calmly.  
Trunks came in the living room with pants, shirt and jacket was all black. Every one look at him, until Yamcha walks up to him. "Hey man you should go and talk to Pan, she has been in that guestroom for hours now" He suggested and Trunks did as he was told to do so. He knew he was the only one that could cheer her up, he was with Goku and her in space and he knew how she felt but not the same pain within her heart.  
  
Trunks walk up stairs and knock on the door once "Pan can I talk to you?" Trunks ask but no respond.  
"Pan please open the door" Trunks said again but no answer. He check the door and it was lock but been a saiyan and all he his a little bit of a ki blast and busted the door open, slowly he enter and look around but no sign of Pan any where. 'Damn where did she go? I mustn't panic or Gohan will kill me, must sense her ki and-... yes I found it.' Trunks though and flew out the window.  
  
Flying for a few min. and it started to rain making it hard for Trunks to find Pan. Finally he found her and she was in the empty sidewall crying while the rain hit her face.  
"It is funny you know" Pan started as she already sense Trunks and he walk a little bit.  
"How people's mind work. My grandpa gave his life for this world so many times and yet not everyone knows what he did nor care" Pan said trying to hold her tears but they kept on falling down her red and soaked cheeks.  
"Pan..." Trunks whisper and he walk closer to her.  
"I wish I was the one gone so I don't have to suffer like this, I hate it" Pan said weakly and look at Trunks who was an inch away from her.  
"I hate it Trunks...I HATE IT!!!!" Pan yell and Trunks grad her and hug her making him take all the rain. She cried in his chest and starts to hit it fast and slows down. "I hate it...." Pan mumble again. Both his arms where around her and her hands were in each side of her. "Pan, listen you are to young to die, Goku did it for you and for us. He didn't care if people knew or not but he felt he had to because Pan he..." Trunks couldn't say it.  
"He?" Pan ask haft her face in his strong chest and the other in the side.   
"He love people" Trunks said. "Just like everyone loves you, me, Bura, Goten, Marron, Everyone. You see some one has that special person they love just like you love your mom and dad." Trunks said still hugging her.  
  
The rain still continue on, but that didn't stop both demi-saiyan to talk to each other.  
"Love is something so....cruel and mean...I love mom and dad, Grandpa Goku is the one I love the most but...he is gone" Pan said with a sob.  
"Pan, there are more than just the way you love your mom and dad" Trunks said now knee to her. 'How can I explain it to her? She is only 15' Trunks though. "Love like for a person you will spent your life with, but don't worry you will find out true love is when you are older. And don't worry you are not the only one going through pain too Pan, your family is as well." Trunks carry Pan into the air.  
On their way to C.C. Pan was falling asleep but before she went to sleep she ask, "Trunks, did you care about Grandpa?"   
"Yes, he was a great man Panny. A great man..." Trunks replied looking down at haft awake Pan in his arms.  
"One more question. Do you love me Trunks? I mean like the love you meant about?" Pan ask and Trunks blush at this. He like Pan allot even for a 15 year old, but he couldn't be with her until she was older maybe 18? but for Gohan it had to be around 40 years old. He was too work out for his own daughter thank dende no one notice she was gone.   
"Do you?" Pan slap Trunks to reality.   
"Yeah I do love you the way I meant it" Trunks replied. Pan was smiling weakly and felt asleep in his arms. But before Trunks made it to C.C. he thank Goku for letting him know about the real Pan and not her tomboy side of her. "Thank you Goku, Your death shall not be in bane" Trunks said as he flew to his room and close the window behind him.  
  
"The end?"  
  
CUTE, CUTE, CUTE!! I was in love when I wrote this, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! Should I write more of it? Well if you want more of T/P or MT/P read "The Full Moon" that story is still in progress but it is been updated every day. Thank you all! 


End file.
